mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ashley
Ashley è una piccola stregetta che lavora presso la WarioWare come produttrice di microgiochi di velocità a tema spesso lugubre. Gestisce anche un negozio di maschere di Halloween. Ashley, come se ne deduce dalla canzone, è ancora in fase di apprendistato, anche se potrebbe persino dominare il mondo nonostante le sue magie funzionino solo il 40% delle volte; ha trasformato il suo insegnante in un cucchiaio. I suoi rapporti con amici e colleghi non sono come si ci aspetta: non solo la streghetta è un pochino asociale, ma non si fa alcuno scrupolo ne a polverizzare o addirittura cucinarsi i suoi amici e colleghi, Red compreso, tuttavia le piacerebbe avere un amico che soddisfi le sue condizioni. Aspetto Ashley è una streghetta di 17 anni che abita nel quartiere più lugubre di Città Diamante. Abita in una magione assieme al suo amico e assistente Red, un diavoletto mutaforma, che si traforma per lei in scopa, bacchetta e altri oggetti. Ashley è alta quasi quanto Mario ed ha lunghi capelli neri raccolti in due code (eccetto quando dorme) che mutano in bianco se compie magie o si arrabbia, indossa spesso abiti di color giallo e rosso. Ama molto le cose paurose, disgustose e oscure. Il suo sguardo è sempre serio eccetto una volta in cui sorride soddisfata di avere una gigantesca Rosa Piranha. Storia Serie WarioWare WarioWare: Touched! Ashley appare per la prima volta in WarioWare: Touched!. Ha dei sui microgiochi chiamati colletivamente Trascino Totale. Come tutti gli altri personaggi, ha un suo stage con un tema lirico, con la sua canzone in sottofondo, e suonava per tutto l'intero stage. WarioWare: Smooth Moves In WarioWare: Smooth Moves si fa aiutare da un libro stregato nel trasformare una rosa in una Rosa Piranha. Nel suo stage sono presenti tre forme. WarioWare: D.I.Y. In WarioWare: D.I.Y. la si vede gestire il negozio di maschere. Il suo tema qui è il cibo Game & Wario In Game & Wario ha un suo stage che si chiama proprio come il suo nome: "Ashley". Nel tentativo di entrare in un mondo infernale di un illustrazione del suo libro, finisce in una terra fatta di dolci. WarioWare Gold In WarioWare Gold ha una lega che si chiama Lega Giratutto e il suo tema qui è la Fantasia. Nella sua storia, Ashley evoca un demone da cui scopre che Hungry, il demone affamato sta divorando tutto il cibo dell'inferno e Ashley va a fermarlo. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In questo gioco, Ashley ha un trofeo per le principesse: ''Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, appare come trofeo assistente e, similmente alla Zona Negativa di Luigi nel precedente capitolo, crea un area, con la sua magia, dagli effetti casuali, che hanno effetto anche su chi l'ha evocata. Possiede un trofeo: Altre apparizioni Ashley compare anche in Rhythm Heaven Megamix, come ballerina, in Super Mario Maker come costume di Mario Cosplay, in diverse figurine di Nintendo Badge Arcade e come cammeo in un fumetto di Barbara. Canzone Ashley è particolarmente conosciuta per la sua melodia che ha avuto l'opportunità di finire nella serie di Super Smash Bros. sia in inglese che giapponese. Tuttavia, se si velocizza la canzone ad un certo punto si potrà sentire: "I have granted kids to hell" ("Ho garantito dei bambini all'inferno"). Nella seguente citazione della canzone, le scritte in grassetto sono quelle udite quando la musica è velocizzata. ''Eye of newt: I cast a hex on you! (Occhio del futuro: ti lancio una fattura!)'' Grand'ma's wig, '''this will make you big! (Parrucca della nonna: ti renderà più grande!)'' Kitt'en spit, 'soo'n your pants won't fit!'' (Bava di micio: le mutande non ti stanno più!) ''Pan'talones giganticus! Oh no, not again. (Panatlones giganticus! Oh no, non di nuovo.) La frase "Eye of grand kitt soo pan" è stata interpretata da molti giocatori come "I have granted kids to Hell". Nintendo e Nintendo Power hanno subito risposto che è stata solo una coincidenza, e che la frase ottenuta è come quando si mescolano delle canzoni insieme. Curiosità *In Europa e America, Ashley ha 17 anni, in Giappone viene specificato che lei ha quasi un centinaio di anni ma che usa la magia per apparire con il corpo di una ragazzina. de:Ashley es:Ashley fr:Ashley en:Ashley and Red pt-br:Ashley Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Trofei Categoria:WarioWare Touched Categoria:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS Categoria:Personaggi di WarioWare Categoria:WarioWare: D.I.Y. Categoria:Game & Wario Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Rhythm Heaven Megamix Categoria:Super Mario Maker Categoria:Nintendo Badge Arcade